Empty Promise
by Kirby a Quiet Tree
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE NEW PROPHECY AND THE POWER OF THREE SERIES. Before Squirrelflight, Ashfur used to be a loyal cat... what exactly did Hawkfrost say to him to go along with his plan?


Authors Note: This is my first real Warriors fanfic and well, haven't actually READ these parts yet. Haha, I'm cool. Hawkfrost feels too...suave? I'm not sure. Any and all feedback is appreciated! SPOILERS FOR NEW PROPHEY AND POWER OF THREE SERIES.

* * *

_"I'm sorry Ashfur, but I don't love you. I love Brambleclaw."_

The words echoed in the gray tom's head for the thousandth time. Why was Brambleclaw more suited for her? Why not him, when all he did was try to protect her and love her and...

Mouse-brained Brambleclaw," Ashfur growled deeply, crouching down, ready to pounce on the squirrel that stood obliviously before him. Thank StarClan he was able to go on this hunting mission alone, away from everyone else in the clan. With a slight _thud_ Ashfur just barely missed the prey. "I can't focus..."

" And who can blame you?"Another voice sounded from the brush, followed by piercing blue eyes then the body of a RiverClan warrior. "After my half-brother stole that she-cat from you?"

"How do you know about that?" he demanded, his muscles tensed and ready to fight for his clan.

"Never mind that. Don't you want revenge? To make them feel the pain your feeling?" Hawkfrost rumbled in a low snarl. "Help me help you. Together, you can hurt Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, get revenge for your mother, perhaps win that she-cat back, even become leader of your clan, would you like that?" The dark pelted tom circled around Ashfur, making the gray cat feel almost like prey.

" How would that work? " the more the enemy warrior the talked, the more appealing his plan seemed...

"Easy, you simply make your apprentice send a message to your leader. Tell him it's something urgent, like...Blackstar is on the territory near the lake." Hawkfrost smirked, seeing the deep consideration that Ashfur was giving this plan. This would be too easy..."Then me and Brambleclaw will take care of the rest involving Firestar. You just need to show up at the right moment, and kill Brambleclaw. Once you tell your clan how you avenged your leader's death not only will Squirrelflight hate Brambleclaw, she will feel all the pain you felt. Even more. Think about it, she'll lose both her mate and her father. No one would ever even know."

" But how would killing Firestar help my clan?" questioned Ashfur.

Hawkfrost's icy blue eyes glinted dangerously. "Then you could be leader, instead of my brother. Right now the son of your mother's murderer is only so many lives away from being in control. Just think about my offer before Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight get _too_ friendly."

Strutting away back toward his own clan, Hawkfrost seemed oblivious that Ashfur was only a few tails lengths behind him, let alone the cold words that left his fangs only a few moments ago. Closing his eyes, the gray tom was greeted with an image of Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, sleeping side by side in the warriors den, their calm breathing lingering in air while Ashfur...Ashfur...

"Alright, I'll help you," he replied in a dark voice, swirls of emotions throbbing throughout his body.

"Excellent. Meet me here again after the next Gathering. We'll complete our plan then." With his muscles tensed and his voice deep, every part of Hawkfrost seemed to radiate danger out into the green and brown woodland.

With a sigh of some combination of relief and stress, Ashfur walked back to Thunderclan camp, Hawkfrost turning away from him shortly after.  
"You really don t expect _him_ to take over ThunderClan, do you?" The ghostly voice of Tigerstar echoed around Hawkfrost.

"Of course not," sneered the young warrior, "I planned on simply framing him for killing Firestar, then Brambleclaw could easily take control of ThunderClan."

"Make sure Brambleclaw goes through with it," replied Tigerstar. "Firestar's been poisoning his mind since he was a kit."

"I know," Hawkfrost replied, his eyes glinting. "I'm glad he wasn't around to pollute my head when I was young. Soon my lie to that pathetic tom will get us our revenge." Walking off back to RiverClan camp, Hawkfrost smirked at the images of Firestar's and Ashfur's blood reeking over ThunderClan territory until soon, both he and Brambleclaw would take their rightful places and rule the entire forest. He could hardly wait...


End file.
